luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Iceberg Lettuce
"Freeze!!"' - Iceberg Lettuce's catchphrase Iceberg Lettuce is a calm, cold, piece of lettuce and one of the many plants in Plants vs. Zombies Plush. She first appeared in Bolbi the Imp, at the very end of the episode. She doesn't appear in many episodes, but still remains in the series as a relative of the Pult Brothers. Later in Season 3, she became a member of the Garden Ops, as a Tank Class, similar to Citron. Appearance Iceberg Lettuce is a blue piece of frozen lettuce with big black eyes. She is often calm, with a higher voice. Personality Notably, she's a very calm and often shy little plant. She doesn't like things that are too loud, but when zombies are on the prowl, she's willing to do her best to freeze any zombie that steps on her, even if it would cost her own life. Episodes Plants vs. Zombies Plush Season 1 In Bolbi the Imp, Iceberg Lettuce was dropped accidentally by Buckethead whilst the zombies were retreating in the wagon. Dr. Sunflowerstein rushed over and questioned if Iceberg Lettuce was hurt, to which she responded no. Kernel-pult asked Iceberg Lettuce how she had gotten to the lawn, before she revealed she was captured. Iceberg Lettuce also seemed concerned about the boss wave. In Disco's Ambush, Iceberg Lettuce questioned what she was supposed to do in battle, to which Dr. Sunflowerstein explained to freeze them. She later froze Head Zombie's car. In Birds vs. Zombies, Iceberg Lettuce was launched at Chef Piggy. In Enderman Enterprises, Iceberg Lettuce froze Hambone. She was thrown on a chair afterwards. In Audrey the Chomper, Iceberg Lettuce met with her siblings in a conversation about betraying the rest of the plants. She was less willing to go through with the plan, pointing out that Dr. Sunflowerstein wasn't an idiot, but this statement was quickly shot down by Melon-pult. Later, she froze Ducktube and Coney, to which Coney responded by singing Let it Go. In The Leaves are Alive, Zomboss!, Iceberg Lettuce once again froze Ducktube, which resulted in a Pikmin attack. Season 2 In Head Zombie's Sea Shredder, Iceberg Lettuce was one of the plants that were impressed by Imitater's ability. She also had a short discussion with Peashooter involving Plant Food during the battle, and froze Bolbi. In The Taco, Iceberg Lettuce discussed Peashooter's lack of personality along with the other plants. Ed later used Iceberg Lettuce, more specifically her Plant Food ability to stop the fight over the taco. In Just What the Doctor Ordered, Iceberg Lettuce froze the Big Blue Bubble Blower Breethousand. In Lobber's Balloon Buster Bonanza, Iceberg Lettuce was attacked by Lobber's water balloon, though it missed and she told him to "chill out." Later, Iceberg Lettuce was hit with another two water balloons, one of which she tossed back at Lobber. She then ambushed Steven and froze him. Season 3 In Royally Rotten, Iceberg Lettuce was put on the blue raft along with Citron, Tactical Cuke, and Sunny. She requested that Tactical Cuke be more quiet, to which he surprisingly agreed. While she was seen getting off the raft, she didn't freeze anyone. In Codename B.E.A.N, Iceberg Lettuce used her Plant Food to freeze every zombie attacking the pool. She later froze Ducktube. In Downpour, Iceberg Lettuce battled alongside Citron. This is notably the first episode she could fire balls of ice. InI, Zombie!, Iceberg Lettuce froze Hopper after he went down the wrong lane. In Powered Plants on the Prowl!, Iceberg Lettuce was put under fire by the Zombotanies. She froze Zombotany 1. In Ice Ice Yeti, Iceberg Lettuce fought alongside other plants and zombies to take down Hopper and Pete. Not too long after though, she was overrun by several zombies. In Atop The Roof, The Wagon Goes Boom, and Titan's Smash Party, Iceberg Lettuce froze Hopper, Hammer and Arnold respectively. In The Wealthy One, Iceberg Lettuce was put under fire by the Zombotanies again, although this time with better performance. Zombotany 1 was frozen again. In Bungee Zombies in the Sky, Iceberg Lettuce froze Pirate Zombie. In The Boss Hunt Part 1, Iceberg Lettuce defeated Gemini in the first round. In the second round, she froze Head Zombie, however she was the first to be killed in the boss rush due to Lobber's bomb. In Power Me Up., Iceberg Lettuce froze Buckethead. In Royal End, Iceberg Lettuce fought, but was easily defeated by Captain George. In Brainiac Maniac, Iceberg Lettuce blocked the first fire ball, and in doing so froze the Zombot. Super Plush Mario Season 3 In An Amiibo Hunt of Speed and Stealth, Iceberg Lettuce was one of the hunters who was seen with various other Plants, including Pitaya, Chomper, Mr. Coconut, and Phat Beet. She assisted in capturing the Pikmin & Olimar amiibo, however had no lines in the episode. Quotes "Spider..." "Just chill out!" "Hey, can you give me a balloon, please? '''*hit by one* Thank you. *hit by another* Ah!"'' "Please be quiet? Please?" "Hey you, don't move! In other words, freeze!" Gallery Please be Quiet.png|Iceberg Lettuce with her siblings in Episode 17. Trivia * Iceberg Lettuce is one of the few female characters voiced by LuigiFan, others include Female Meowstic, Dr. Wasabi and Painwheel. * Despite being one of the members of the Pult Brothers, she happens to have a different ability and design. **She's also the youngest of the siblings. ***She's also the only sister. * Iceberg Lettuce froze Ducktube more than any other zombie, with four recorded freezings. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Ice Plants Category:Garden Ops Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who Debuts in Plants VS Zombies Plush Season 1 Category:The Pult Brothers Category:White Z-Crystal Category:Ice Elementals Category:Ice Z-Crystal